


Let’s Rock

by xyndario (cyndario)



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Femslash, I’m playing fast and loose with some rules of the game bear with me okay, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 03:18:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17993831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyndario/pseuds/xyndario
Summary: You had the unfortunate luck of competing in the Apex Games.You also managed to not die.At least not in the way you think.





	Let’s Rock

**Author's Note:**

> This consumed my entire weekend until I got it out of me so I hope you all enjoy!

There were only two other squads left; the overarching automated voice had informed you as such. No way to know how many in each team now, either. A fact that made you slightly more paranoid.

 

You honestly don’t even know how you or your squad had managed to survive this long—especially now—as your squadmates had been cocky and started a fire fight they couldn’t finish.

 

One fell and the other was getting lit up trying to retrieve their banner. When you noticed it was the Apex Champion that was bringing the hurt? You wanted to turn tail and leave them. Instead, you tried to cover their retreat by throwing all the ordinances at your disposal. When the frag grenade you launched haphazardly actually caused some damage to the Champion’s shields you felt this intense rush of adrenaline. With an accuracy you weren’t sure you had in you, you provided cover fire with precision as you kept your opponents distracted so that your teammates could book it.

 

Once they were at a somewhat safe distance, you packed up and ran yourself, not bothering to make sure that they were following. You had already stuck out your neck enough, you reasoned, the least they could do was keep up.

 

The automated voice began projecting yet again, letting you know that the circle was closing in less than a minute. Somehow you would have to find a place to hide so you could properly tend to the other’s wounds as well as stay out of sight from the remaining two teams. Your ultimate ability pinged at it’s availability at that moment and without hesitation you activated. The two of you were cloaked in with the surroundings—only catch was that it lasted for one minute. But anything that gave you an edge to get to safety was better than nothing.

 

Your aid came none too soon, as you saw out the corner of your eye the other remaining enemy team rushing from the west. Checking over the map, you silently motioned for your squadmate to veer off course to hide in the shade as you head to higher ground. Rushing them ahead of you, you forced them up the zipline and into the cage upwards and out of sight. Only twenty more seconds and you hadn’t heard gunshots behind you—meaning that the other teams hadn’t tangled just yet.

 

Your goal was to have the other two kill each other and pick off who was left. You had a limited magazine of bullets for your sniper but you were going to do your damndest or die trying.

 

Hopefully it didn’t come to that.

 

The announcement of the ring closing came just as the ability wore off, your teammate reappearing before you. You threw over med kits and syringes and got down low, prepping your sniper rifle to check out your surroundings.

 

A respawn beacon was down below, but just then the next ring was called, and as you looked at your map you nearly stopped breathing. The area was directly where your team stood right now.

 

You had the positional advantage, yet were still prey should any of who remained have a decent arm to throw a frag grenade or two your way.

 

Suddenly the sound of gunshots echoed from the cluster of buildings just over the sand dunes meters away. You swiveled the gun in that direction, relaying with a soft voice what was happening, refusing to outwardly panic. You could see the Champion tangling with the other remaining team, but it looked like they were alone. Had one of the enemy taken down their squad?

 

One well placed headshot caused them to stop momentarily, but the Champion simply removed their helmet in anger and reach behind them for an ordinance. A smoke grenade was thrown, enveloping their form entirely before you could get a good look at their face. You cursed as you zoomed as much as you could, sweeping the gun to and fro to see where they could have run off to. When the death count was announced, your grip was nearly lost. Only two teams remained now.

 

Turning back towards your teammate, you saw them recharging the last of their shields, guns at the ready.

 

“How bad is it?”

 

“Champ just took out the entire enemy squad—alone.” You grit, trying to keep yourself calm. Looking back on where deathboxes now lay, you saw the Champion standing over the pile while they administered a syringe into their arm. When they turned around, they seemed to look you directly in your eyes through the sights on your scope.

 

This match’s Champion was Bangalore.

 

The deadly calculation in her eyes had your breath catch in your throat.

 

“Shit.” You watched as she pulled out her semi-automatic and began a light paced jog in your direction.

 

“What?”

 

“She knows we’re up here. Spread out and start shooting!”

 

You heard your teammate fumble with their gun, but then bullets began firing from over to your right. Angling your sniper scope, you kept Bangalore in your sights and tried to time your shots. You only had four bullets.

 

Shooting once, you missed outright.

 

Shooting a second time, you watched as she ducked while the bullet whizzed past.

 

Palms sweating, you tried a third time, shot just short of hitting Bangalore in the chest. At the rapid succession of your shots, the Champion began to move faster, throwing herself onto the nearest zipline that would bring her into the cage with you.

 

“Watch out!”

 

Bangalore came in shooting, one shot had your teammate fall, and you shook as you saw her raise the barrel of her gun at you.

 

“Nothing personal.” She grit out, finger tightening over the trigger.

 

This was it. This was how you died. In surrender, you fell to your knees, eyes closing in acceptance. Your only hope was that she made it quick—

 

“We have our Apex Champion.”

 

You jolted, eyes opening in a panic to see Bangalore lowering her weapon.

 

“Wha—“

 

“You forfeit. Meaning I don’t have to waste a bullet. Lucky you.”

 

You felt tears prickling at your eyes, a whirlwind of emotions moving through you. You don’t know _how_ , but you survived.

 

Ships were descending all over King’s Valley to gather the deathboxes of those who had fallen, and one came rather close to where you and Bangalore still stood.

 

“They’re taking us out. Come on, unless you want to be stranded out here.”

 

“R-right!”

 

* * *

 

 

On the ship, you were afraid to sit too close to her, nerves and emotions still on high.

 

Bangalore, however, was the picture of calm—head leaned back against the headrest while her eyes were closed. Arms folded loosely over her chest as she took even measured breaths. An errant drop of sweat falling down her brow, it’s path following the sharp angles of her features. 

 

You studied her profile to your heart’s content, feeling your breath quicken for something other than a near death experience.

 

“Like what you see, rookie?”

 

Flustered, you quickly turned away, hearing her raspy laughter filled the silence. You almost wish she _had_ shot you back there.

 

For the rest of the flight back to the mainland, you tried to look anywhere except for her—faililng miserably. 

 

* * *

 

The plane landed, and you were tempted to launch yourself out the nearest airlock, but sat still when Bangalore stood first. Stretching her arms above her head, you made out the coils of muscles that flexed beneath her bodysuit. You felt your mouth open, an strangled whimper escaping unintentionally.

 

Bangalore cast a coy glance over her shoulder, lips curled into a wicked smile.

 

The main airlock disengaged, the ramp unhinging into place. The crowds outside were cheering loudly for the return of their Champion, and Bangalore looked ahead towards the exit.

 

“Meet me at the bar later. I owe you a drink.”

 

Before you could even ask _which_ bar, Bangalore was walking out, her silhouette lost  within the glare of the late afternoon sun. The crowds cheered louder at the sight of her and you stayed completely rooted to your seat.

 

“Ma’am? It’s time to depart the aircraft.” The helpful robot spoke up, head angled to the side in confusion. Clearing your throat, you stood, wiping your nervous hands along your thighs.

 

“Right.”

 

* * *

 

“Second place? Holy shit!” Your friends all shouted, their surprise and excitement riling you up. You laughed bashfully as you shrugged, trying to keep your smile at bay.

 

“I was just trying not to die.” You deflected softly, causing the group to groan at your words.

 

“Didn’t you say you were supposed to meet the champ? Did she say when?” Another, Sven, piped up, and then the focus centered on you yet again.

 

“Wait, Bangalore wants to take you _out_?” JC screamed, and you had to shush them when other patrons at the bar began to look your way.

 

“It’s nothing like that!” You hissed, feeling your cheeks ignite in embarrassment.

 

“Can you get her autograph for me?” Jackie badgered, and you sucked your teeth in annoyance as you fixed her with a hard stare. 

 

“I highly doubt she’ll be interested—“

 

“How you know, rookie? You never asked.”

 

You watched as your friend’s attentions were placed upon the figure behind you, and you gulped loudly before you did the same. Standing there, outside of her usual armor, was Bangalore. You felt her mouth dry out as you took in her cocky grin, her bottom lip slipping out from the grasp of her teeth.

 

Oh fuck.

 

“Holy shit, you’re here.” A voice whispered in wonder, but Bangalore had yet to direct her attention to anyone but you.

 

“You look thirsty, rookie. Come on, I owe you that drink, don’t I?”

 

“O-okay.”

 

As you hopped down from your barstool, Bangalore turned, but not before giving a nod goodbye to your friends. As you followed behind her, you didn’t make out JC commenting under her breath,

 

“She’s finna get more than a damn drink, _that’s_ for sure.”

 

* * *

 

 The VIP lounge was much quieter than the ground floor of the bar. You had never been up here as the spot was almost always designated for Apex Champions—mainly Mirage.

 

Bangalore offered you a seat first, and when you got somewhat settled sat down beside you. Her arms came up over the back of the couch, her warm brown eyes taking you in. You fidgeted nervously with your fingers as you kept your head down, afraid to speak.

 

“I’m not holding a gun to you—you don’t have to be so nervous.”

 

“Sorry.”

 

“No need to be sorry. It always bothered me that so many civvies wanted to fight in this shit when they barely know how to hold a gun. This ain’t for everybody.”

 

You felt that the words were directed at you, and your nerves morphed into indignation.

 

“You have no _idea_ why I do this.” You heard how angry your voice had become, and listened as Bangalore chuckled softly beside you.

 

“Then tell me, rookie.” She teased, eyes alight with the challenge. Your eyes narrowed as you opened your mouth to let her have it.

 

“I—“

 

“May I take your order?” A waiterbot interrupted, cheerful voice a welcome distraction.

 

“Water for me.” Bangalore stated matter of factly, then turned back towards you to wait for your order.

 

“Uh… same?”

 

The waiterbot stood still momentarily, then walked off in unspoken frustration.

 

“Now, where were we?” Bangalore asked, watching as you fought the urge to shrink away from her heated gaze or revel in it.

 

“I’m tryna get the hell out of here.” You blurted out, and Bangalore smiled slightly.

 

“Admirable. But why the Apex Games?”

 

“Quickest way to get the money.”

 

“Also the quickest way to die. Don’t you have someone who will miss you if you didn’t come back?”

 

“Besides my friends down there? No. You?”

 

Bangalore, for the first time that evening, looked away. You could see one of her fists curl up, her gaze distant as she stared off at the nearby wall.

 

“Got family—mom, dad, brothers—waiting for me at the IMC home base. Got another brother out there somewhere. I intend to bring him back with me.” The way her voice softened, the quiet determination in her eyes caused your heart to ache.

 

“See, even your reasons are better than mine. I just want out.” You blurted out, a slight whine hinged on your words.

 

Bangalore leaned her head back and let out this guttural laugh, one that wormed its way into your belly and had you wanting to excuse yourself from the sound.

 

“I like you, rookie.” The waiterbot came back with a pitcher and two glasses of ice laden water. Bangalore nodded in thanks while it walked away, then handed you a glass. Clinking her own against the side, she took a sip, her eyes taking you in yet again.

 

“I sure hope I get to see more of you.” She muttered, licking absently at the stray drop of water that clung to her lips. She watched as your eyes seemed to focus on the act, your mouth opening slightly as you released a heavy breath. When you flicked your eyes back to meet her own, you felt your throat seize at so blatantly ogling at her.

 

“Me too.” You coughed out, taking a quick sip from the glass in your hands. Bangalore’s smirk widened as she moved in closer, her hand moving from behind you to now trailing patterns along your shoulder.

 

“You wanna get out of here?”

 

“Fuck yes.”

* * *

 

The door to her apartment closed behind you both softly, her hands sliding along the edge of your hips to pull you into her chest. You felt the strength in her hold, the softness of her skin and whimpered.

 

Her lips were at your throat, nibbling lightly before she bit down harder, sucking a mark into the sensitive skin. At your breathy exhale, Bangalore begrudgingly pulled her lips away, and before you could protest picked you up and hauled you over her shoulder.

 

Giggling madly, a moan escaped you as you felt her hand grip tighter on the pliant flesh of your thigh. Bangalore walked you both towards her bedroom, kicking the door closed while she set you gently down on the bed. With efficiency, she helped you unlace your shoes while you hurriedly began throwing off your shirt. When your fingers got to the straps of your bra, she pulled them away, leaning over you to lay you down with her body on top.

 

“Let me handle the rest, rookie.”

 

You nodded, too riled up to speak, watching as she leaned down to reacquaint herself with that sensitive spot on your neck. You were going to have a definite hickey, but _fuck_ would it be worth it.

 

You felt her hands trail slowly down the length of your arms until her grip was back at your hips, thumb brushing gentle patterns into the newly exposed skin. Her lips never wavered from your neck, only trailing to the other side to leave a matching mark. Your moans left you louder now as you felt her teeth graze against your jaw before she took your lips in a kiss.

 

She wasn’t overbearing by any means, her lips slotting atop yours gently. You tasted her exhale, her tongue sliding against your own before she pulled away. With a sly smirk, she took in the sight of you—eyes lidded, chest heaving, and the cutest whimpers filling up the room.

 

Rejoining eye contact, Bangalore trailed her fingers to the clasp at your pants, opening it to loosen the garment on your hips. Silently, she beckoned you to sit your hips up so she could get it off you, leaving you in just your underwear. Her fingers then moved from the elastic band of your underwear to the crotch, her touch causing you to buck. A soft chuckle left her as she watched your reactions as her fingers rubbed gently at your opening through the fabric.

 

Your mouth opened to let out a scream but none came, your breath catching as you felt her rub along your outer lips with the fabric of your underwear. You were so far gone you didn’t register her pulling the fabric aside until you felt the warmth of her mouth.

 

Screaming, you felt her humming along your sensitive skin, her tongue outlining the outer lips before her tongue delved deeper. Reaching down, you ran your fingers through the soft curls atop her head, along the shaved pattern along the sides. You tried to keep yourself under control, but when her tongue was replaced for her fingers and she began gently pressing along your inner walls you came.

 

Bangalore felt the tremors along her digits, a wicked gleam in her eye as she licked at her lips. Rising up from between your legs, she placed chaste kisses at random pieces of skin, a small nip along the top of a breast.

 

“You ready to call it quits on me, rookie?” She whispered, and you closed your eyes quickly to shield yourself from her gaze. If she kept looking at you like that you might come again and you seriously needed a breather. You felt her lean down, her breasts sliding along your own through her muscle tee, lips tugging on the lobe of your ear. “We’re just getting started.”

 

You whimpered, eyes fluttering beneath your lids, feeling as her mouth descended back on the sensitive skin of your neck. You arched into her touch, hands gripping along her back tightly to keep her close. Absently, you ground yourself against her, feeling as she positioned her leg so that you were grinding along the muscles of her thigh. With the added pressure along your clit, you hissed, yet rolled your hips in tight circles to chase down the newly ignited flame she had awakened in you.

 

Light sucks turned back into nibbles and nips along the skin of your neck, her head rising for a moment to watch you as you came, soft cries rising into a sharp scream as your release worked through you. She saw the light sheen of sweat that covered your body, how disheveled your hair was and how glazed over your eyes looked. With the discipline of a trained soldier, she moved away from you—much to your dismay—to strip the rest of your clothing as well as her own off, flinging the garments to the floor. Within the drawer beside the bed, she pulled out a harness and dildo, jerkily pulling it into position and fastening it in place.

 

You watched her as your breath left you in harsh puffs, tongue licking along your bottom lip as you eyed the girth of the toy between her legs. Bangalore chuckled at your expression, the shyness from earlier long gone. She lifted one of your legs up and over her shoulder, laying the other open wide as she traced the opening of your outer lips with the end of the toy. Your skin was so sensitive, you immediately closed your eyes as you rose your hips, torn between wanting to impale yourself on it or allow her to tease you more.

 

When the tip began pressing inside, you groaned low in your throat, bottom lip caught between your teeth as you clutched tightly into the sheets. Bangalore watched your face, moving slowly to sink inch by inch of the dildo inside you. When you felt the light curls of her mound along your own, you knew you had taken the entire thing. It felt so _good_ to have the entire thing inside of you, stretching you open wide. A finger gently moved your head to the side and traced along your cheek, silently beckoning you to open your eyes.

 

“You alright there, rookie?”

 

“It… _fuck_ it feels so good.” You whispered, watching how that smile of hers was back in full force. With a slow deliberate roll of her hips, she watched how you gasped out loud and clung to her thighs, back arching at the toy rubbing against your walls. Bangalore watched as your eyes fluttered yet again before you looked up at her with a silent plea to keep going.

 

“Careful, rookie, you’ll end up making me like you more.” Your smile was genuine as you giggled, that soft sound turning into another groan of pleasure as Bangalore held you still while she pulled out until only the tip remained then slowly began thrusting inside. Your senses were on overdrive as you felt the subtle ridges on the dildo press against your insides, hearing how Bangalore softly grunted above you while you encouraged her to move faster, harder, just like that, again again _again_ until you were screaming the inevitability of your release. A firm grip on your chin forced your focus on her face, watching how she leaned down to nip at your bottom lip before she whispered with that raspy voice of hers, “Come.”

 

You saw stars. Constellations. Galaxies. All that shit and more as she fucked you through your orgasm. You felt your toes curling in pleasure, your skin prickling as your senses were being overloaded. As one orgasm faded, another rode its coattails and you were gasping heavily as you felt it tear through you, your voice shot as you felt her still stroking into you. That greedy gleam in her eye made you whimper as she continued thrusting, her hand repositioning from your thigh to press down on your lower stomach. You knew what was going to happen but time felt like it was suspended, your mind and body moving seconds apart from each other.

 

Her thumb came down to rub circles along your clit, and your eyes bulged as you felt another harsh orgasm rippling through you, a wetness seeping from between your legs from her actions. She slowed down her thrusts but didn’t let up on the intensity until she saw the streaks from tears coming down your face from the overstimulation. Very slowly, Bangalore pulled completely out, watching as your opening pulsed with every breath you took, the lips of your sex glistening with the wetness of your release.

 

You were delirious, hardly cognizant of the slightly warm washcloth that cleaned you or the soft words coming from her, praising you and calming you down. You were unaware of her repositioning your body to be underneath the covers, but you did remember the feeling of her arm draping along your belly, holding you close as she ran her fingers along your brow and through your hair. It didn’t take long before you were pulled into sleep.

 

* * *

 

Your eyes blinked open groggily, and it was extremely hard to move your body the next morning. Breathing deeply, you blinked a few more times to try and get your bearings. The bed felt nicer than your own, the room a complete opposite to how you kept it, too. Turning over, you saw another woman sitting up, the covers up to her waist, as she read over a book. When she noticed you were awake, the events of the past day came rushing back to you.

 

“Morning, rookie.” Sitting up beside her, you rubbed your hand over your eyes as you gave her a soft smile.

 

“G’morning.” You whispered, coughing to try and get some sound back to your voice. Rubbing your throat, you winced, and saw Bangalore hand you a warmed cup of tea. The liquid was soothing against your worn vocal cords, and you felt a teeny bit more alert. “Thanks.”

 

“No problem.” You watched as she set the book down, arms crossing underneath her chest to look you over. She noted the light bruising and hickeys all along your neck, your still swollen lips. You however, felt fan-fucking-tastic. “I’m sorry I got a bit carried away last night.” You nearly sputtered out your tea, turning over to set the glass on the nightstand closest to you.

 

“I’m not.” You answered honestly, watching how she shook her head, resisting the urge to smile.

 

“You really _are_ gonna make me like you, rookie.” She muttered, and you smiled, feeling the warmth light up your cheeks. She didn’t see the way you licked your lips as you took in her body, your hunger from yesterday creeping up your spine.

 

“I have a way to make you like me forreal.” You whispered hotly, sinking down into further into the sheets until you threw them over you. You heard Bangalore’s chuckle as you grazed your hands along the tops of her thighs, the warmth of her skin seeping into your fingertips. Widening her legs to give you easier access, you heard her cocky voice through the layers of fabric.

 

“Show me what you got.”

 

You licked your lips as you surveyed her, a groan escaping you—gladly.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope I didn’t play too loosely with the rules of Apex or make Bangalore out of character. If you like what you read, please let me know!  
> ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡


End file.
